When A Detective & ADA Fall In Love
by LovesJustOverTheRainbowx3
Summary: Brainstorming about how to impress Alex, Olivia digs into the roots of her childhood to give Alex a gift better than any old engagement ring.


*I do not own these characters, Dick Wolf does unfortunately.*

Olivia sat down and thought about her life. She and Alex had been seeing each other for almost a year now, living together, and she felt ashamed that she hadn't done extraordinary for her yet. She wanted to get her an engagement ring, but she had even expressed to Alex that she couldn't afford it right away. Suddenly, she shut off the television, the lights, and opened the shades so the sun could shine through. She dashed for a pen and a notebook to write in.

Alex came home, expecting another routine night between herself and Olivia. She opened a bottle of white wine, hoping that tonight they could be intimate. She was in a romantic mood, and secretly, was sexually frustrated after such a long day. She looked around her and felt a vibe that something was different. She raised her brow.

She walked into the living room and saw Olivia, sitting on the couch, with a guitar cradled in her arms, and a notebook lying in front of her on the glass coffee table. She gave Olivia a puzzled look.

"What's with the guitar?" Alex asked curiously.

"When I was younger, I had a secret passion of mine. I wanted to be an alternative singer."

Alex sat down on the loveseat opposite of her in astonishment. She wanted to hear more.

"Even though my dream has faded," Olivia started, "my desire for you never has. You inspired me to write you a song today."

Tears started to well up in Alex's eyes as Olivia started singing softly in a melodic rhythm, her guitar notes mellow. Her heart fluttered hearing Olivia's voice sing to her.

_Things aren't always pretty_

_In this place of New York City_

_But somehow, on the job, we stay calm_

_I'll track the perp down_

_And you'll jail 'em as quick as now_

_So why don't you put your hand in my palm?_

_Because in a world that seems so cold_

_Baby, you keep me in the heat_

_So even when I'm chasing criminals_

_Baby, I'm never in the streets_

_Because you put me in another world_

_If only the others knew_

_That you're my favorite girl_

_And that I'm love with you_

_And this is what happens_

_When a detective and ADA fall in love_

_Because together in court_

_It isn't just crimes they think of_

_Because when we get home_

_You know my heart's in cuffs_

_And that's what happens_

_When a cop and ADA fall in love_

_Yes, I know I've done the crime_

_So make your case and I'll do my time_

_Because I know I've stolen your heart_

_Yes, I stand by the law, but I have to admit_

_Theft of love was the best crime I'd ever commit_

_Yes, baby, I'm guilty as charged_

_Because in a world that seems so cold_

_Baby, you keep me in the heat_

_So even when I'm chasing criminals_

_Baby, I'm never in the streets_

_Because you put me in another world_

_If only the others knew_

_That you're my favorite girl_

_And that I'm love with you_

_And this is what happens_

_When a detective and ADA fall in love_

_Because together in court_

_It isn't just crimes they think of_

_Because when we get home_

_You know my heart's in cuffs_

_And that's what happens_

_When a cop and ADA fall in love_

With tears streaming down her face, Alex crawled over to Olivia, cradled her face into her hands, and kissed her with a deep, sensual desire that could only be shared between them when Alex's heart was in a pure, heavenly ecstasy. Olivia smiled, knowing she made her girlfriend happy and flattered.

"There's something you should know," Alex started, "I didn't work late tonight. I was actually running around New York City, in my heels, to find you something like this."

Olivia paused as she watched the ADA dig through her pockets and pull out a small, white jewelry box. Olivia put her hands over her mouth as Alex scattered to open the box, to reveal a shiny, 2 carrot diamond ring with smaller diamonds encrusted in the band.

"I know you felt upset that, being the manlier one, that you couldn't buy me a ring, but I wanted to show you things don't always have to be routine. I wanted to be the one to tell you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and that you don't always have to be the one everything falls on, because you're the butch of the relationship, or whatever. I want to be your everything, so sometimes that means I need to take charge too."

Olivia took her hands off her mouth, and titled her head.

"So, I was wondering if you, Olivia Benson, would marry me?"

"Yes, Alex, yes!" she exclaimed, falling into a deep kiss with the love of her life.


End file.
